


Oh No He Isn't!

by darrenandaaron



Series: Derek and Stiles go to a Pantomime [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Theatre, and derek is going to hell, pantomime, this time stiles is on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenandaaron/pseuds/darrenandaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is new to the Beacon Hills Police Department, so when the Sheriff asks the whole team to see his son in the yearly pantomime (this year it’s Cinderella), he’s a little more than a bit confused when the whole team needs a bit of convincing and/or bribing to go.<br/>Unfortunately Derek has already accepted and got two extra tickets for Cora and Laura, so he’s guessing he’ll just have to grit his teeth and sit through two hours of (what he’s guessing), is a child who tries really hard but just doesn’t have the talent.</p><p>Derek is wrong.</p><p>Part 2. When Derek goes to the panto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No He Isn't!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is the second part of my pantomime series, you don't actually have to read the first one at all because they stand alone. The only way they are related is that they all are to do with pantomimes, this doesn't lead on from it. 
> 
> The title is based on the classic line the actors will yell at the audience "Oh no it isn't!"  
> If you're not sure what a pantomime is, here's a link! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantomime
> 
> Thank you to my sister (because this series is a joint idea), I might have been able to do it without you if I really wanted to but it would have been waaaaay harder, so thanks.

Derek is new to the Beacon Hills Police Department, so when the Sheriff asks the whole team to see his son in the yearly pantomime (this year it’s Cinderella), he’s a little more than a bit confused when the whole team needs a bit of convincing and/or bribing to go. Unfortunately Derek has already accepted and got two extra tickets for Cora and Laura, so he’s guessing he’ll just have to grit his teeth and sit through two hours of (what he’s guessing), is a child who tries really hard but just doesn’t have the talent.

Derek is wrong.

* * *

 

 

“Hey Derek, wait a second, will ya’? The Sheriff calls after him just before he leaves reception for the main office. Derek stills and turns around to find the Sheriff handing him a ticket for- okay, Derek didn’t expect this, Cinderella at the local Beacon Hills theatre. “My son’s in a show y’see and I’d love it if the department could show our support for him.”

Derek accepts and gets two more for Cora and Laura, much to the Sheriff’s delight. He’s still new in this job and making his superior happy and earning some brownie points by watching some show can’t be that bad can it?

“Okay guys it’s that time of year!” Derek has just sat down when John bursts into the office, Derek sees the pile of tickets in his hand and it seems so can everyone else because a collective groan is heard throughout the room and Derek looks around to see all the guys rolling their eyes and trying to back away from the Sheriff. Maybe it can be that bad.

“John, really? Again?” Yells Paul from the back of the room, okay so Derek guesses this is a yearly occurrence, and not one that’s particularly looked forward to by the Police Department.

“Yes Johnson, again.” The Sheriff replies, clearly expecting this reaction from the men. “Everyone is going.”

And then the sea of excuses start up, you hear multiple verses of “I went last year.” and then a few choruses of “My kid has a thing!” before the Sheriff sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“C’mon guys, I know you don’t exactly like going but my son’s in it and I want him to know we’re all supporting this, he loves doing it but he feels like it’s a waste of time and I want to show him that no one’s passions are worth giving up on. So please guys, I won’t ask next year.” Derek thinks that’s a line used before because all the people in the room sigh, but they still get up and grab a ticket from the Sheriff, Derek’s glad everyone’s getting a ticket because if he’s honest this child sounds pretty morbid for their age. The Sheriff smiles on his way out of the room and if Derek feels better about going, well it’s nobody’s business.

* * *

 

Derek ends up sat with Laura on his left and the Sheriff on his right, Cora wasn’t thrilled about going but reluctantly agreed and Laura seemed happy enough, provided that he buy the popcorn.

Then the lights are going down and a women dressed up in fairy wings, while waving a magic wand, is talking about a poor, poor girl and then the screen is up and everyone is singing and dancing.

Derek scans the stage and sees the most beautiful boy on stage, dancing in white pants that look like they have been painted on and he’s got a certain look about him that Derek can’t shake off. He smirks instead of full on smiles, his hair is styled into a perfect quiff and his face is littered in moles and Derek just wants to go up and _lick._

It’s then he realises that everyone on the stage is at least 16 and up. There are no children there.

This man- no _boy_ is probably 17, and Derek is thinking of sleeping with an underage boy because there’s no way he’s legal.

So he has to sit there with Laura throwing him worried glances because he’s practically radiating tension and his face his pulled into a frown. The frown deepens every time the boy is on stage, with his perfect hair and perfect face and god dammit, perfect _everything._

* * *

 

 

He waits until the interval to ask John, “Hey, so which one is your son?” because Derek has to know, luckily there’s another dancer who looks like he could be related to John but Derek can’t shake the feeling he gets from this kid and he wants confirmation that he isn’t, in fact, lusting after the _Sheriff’s_ son.

“Oh, he’s not a main character or anything, he’s a back-up dancer, though I gotta admit he’s pretty good.” The Sheriff is smirking while he says this, like he’s letting Derek in on a secret, Derek’s about to ask _which_ back-up dancer he is, when fucking _Paul_ calls the Sheriff over and Derek’s window of opportunity officially closes.

So he sits there, wondering how likely it is that he’s going to be arrested and how far away this kid if from being legal, Derek could wait a year, hopefully this kid is already 17 because if he’s thinking these things about a _16 year old,_ he’s really going to have to revaluate this life choices.

* * *

 

 

At the end of the performance, after Derek decides that he’s definitely going to hell because this kid cannot be 17 yet, he tries to leave as quickly as he possibly can but unfortunately God seems to take joy in his discomfort and has the Sheriff start an enthusiastic conversation with him that just seems to never end. Derek’s sisters leave at some point because they love torturing him and when he tells them that he’ll see them on Thursday for family dinner he hears Cora say “Yeah, we’ll have a lot to talk about.” and he can hear them both cackling as the disappear around the corner.

 Derek wonders why John is still here when he could be at home and then Derek realises that he’s waiting for his son and Derek needs to leave _right now_ because people have already started coming out of the stage door. But somehow his feet are cemented to the floor and he can’t leave without knowing, he just _can’t._ So, he waits, he talks to the Sheriff and watches the door with one eye and he waits.

Derek actually gets into deep conversation with the Sheriff about what Derek’s parents are up to and about how the Sheriff’s son, _Stiles,_ is turning 18 in a month and the Sheriff is anxious about college, seeing as Stiles is all he really has left. Derek asks about his son and the Sheriff lights up on the topic of his very smart son, who could go to Yale or Harvard if he wanted to, he’s easily distracted and sometimes forgets to take his medication, the Sheriff thinks he might want to join the Police Department because he and his friend Scott seem interested, they seem to be at the scene of the crime before the Sheriff himself and John just radiates with _joy_ when talking about Stiles.

Which, of course, is when Derek sees the dancer who looks _edible_ for fucks sake because jesus christ, this kid is definitely not older than 17 and Derek wonders how this is his life?

Then he hears the word “Dad!” called and him and the Sheriff turns and Derek has to suck in a breath because the boy _is_ Stiles, which means he’s 17, 18 in a _month_ and really Stiles looked amazing on stage but he is positively beautiful up front. John and Stiles embrace and Derek hears the Sheriff tell Stiles how amazing he was and how the Sheriff didn’t know he had so much rhythm and Stiles says something about how he put his clumsiness to good use.

Honestly, Derek isn’t playing much attention to the conversation as a whole because Stiles is looking at Derek with confusion and Derek is smiling and Stiles is asking who he is and he’s introducing himself and he can smell the attraction coming off of Stiles.

Derek compliments him on his performance and Stiles starts rambling and Derek decides that yeah, he would wait a year for this boy, but luckily, he only has to wait a month.


End file.
